A la Orilla del Mar
by Sora-Sama45
Summary: Estás de paseo, un día normal como otros, pero tu rutina cambiará cuando descubras un misterioso lugar cerca del mar.


**Hola a todos, me presento soy Sora-Sama45 y hoy les traigo un Each Uisge x Lectora!**

 **¿Que qué es un Each Uisge?**

 **Each Uisge**

 **"Caballo de agua, monstruo que habita en el mar y en los lagos (Tal vez). Generalmente tiene el aspecto de un bellisimo caballo, pero también puede tomar la apariencia de un gran pájaro de plumaje multicolor o de un atractivo joven. Como caballo, ofrece la siniestra característica de tener el lomo adhesivo. Quien lo monta ya no logra despegarse y se ve arrastrado a una infernal carrera que termina sólo cuando del jinete quedan, únicamente, el hígado y los pulmones." - Esa es la descripción que le da el libro "Tratado universal de monstruos" de Lucia Laragione.**

 **Ah! Y por cierto las aclaraciones:**

 **T/N: Tu nombre C/P: Color de pelo**

 **Bueno sin más que decir. ¡Disfruten!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era un día precioso de verano con un cielo azul sin ninguna nube estaba perfecto para salir y disfrutar el sol... Y eso es lo que decidiste hacer, al ver por la ventana de tu habitación no pudiste evitar tener ganas de estar afuera y tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que te cambiaste acorde para poder salir, bajaste las escaleras, tomaste de la mesa las llave de tu casa, saliste hacia afuera y cerraste la puerta... Pero al salir te diste cuenta de que no sabias a donde ir, estabas entre ir a la plaza o ir a la heladería... O las dos cosas. Optaste por la ultima y fuiste primero a la heladería. Allí el vendedor te atendió con una sonrisa, le pediste un cono de tu sabor favorito, pagaste, después de dártelo fuiste en dirección a la plaza pero en el camino viste algo que te llamó la atención... Un grande y bello pájaro multicolor te observaba desde una rama de unos de los árboles que había allí, lo miraste confundida y tuviste la sensación de que te quería decir algo, de la nada este salió volando, parecía que quería que lo siguieras, por lo que lo hiciste, luego de varios minutos de pasar entre los árboles, llegaste a un lugar que jamás habías visto, era un hermoso campo con algunos dientes de león, se podía divisar a lo lejos un par de árboles y una parte del mar, en el centro había un banco de color blanco y el pájaro multicolor estaba parado sobre el, como indicándote que te sentaras, le hiciste caso y te sentaste, el pájaro salió volando rápidamente dejándote sola.

Ese lugar era increíblemente bello, ¿Como era posible que nadie más estuviera ahí?, por lo que empezaste a dudar si ese lugar era tan bello como lucía pero algo te decía que no debías irte.

El viento movió tu cabello C/P y pudiste divisar a lo lejos como un hermoso caballo blanco de crines rubias, que ¿Salía del mar? Si, aunque no lo podías creer ese caballo estaba saliendo del mar, al terminar de salir este te miró por un rato lo que hizo que te pusieras un poco nerviosa, luego lanzó un relincho y empezó a galopar hacia la derecha, tu lo observabas todavía asombrada, de la nada este frenó volvió a mirarte e inclinándose como haciendo una reverencia, desaparece.

\- Vaya, pero que linda señorita. ¿Que hace aquí? - Dijo una voz atrás tuya.

Al escucharlo, inmediatamente giraste tu cabeza para ver de donde provenía aquella misteriosa voz, al girar viste a un chico rubio con ojos azules como el mar, tez blanca, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, vestía un elegante traje blanco, corbata y camisa negra, zapatos de vestir negros y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero blanco igual al de su traje con una cinta negra que llevaba en ella una pluma multicolor? ¿Por que lleva eso?.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? - Le dijiste con temor.

\- Oh. Lamento no haberme presentado correctamente - Dijo disculpándose - Mi nombre es Each Uisge. Puedes decirme Each. ¿Y el suyo?-.

\- T/N.

\- Tiene un bello nombre, al igual que usted. - Dijo mientras te guiñaba un ojo, por lo que te sonrojaste un poco - ¿Que hace alguien tan linda por aquí? La gente no suele venir a este lugar.

\- Seguí un pájaro multicolor y me trajo hasta aquí. - Dijiste sinceramente.

\- ¿De los mismos colores que esta pluma? - Te preguntó Each, señalando la pluma que llevaba en su sombrero.

\- S-Si.

\- A ese pájaro le gusta rondar por aquí, de vez en cuando intenta traer gente, suelen irse, pero... Tu te has quedado por lo que significa que debes tener algo especial...

El viento sopló y Each empezó a hacer señas con su cabeza como si entendiera el viento.

\- Debo irme así que espero poder verla de nuevo, señorita - Y haciendo una reverencia, desaparece.

Todavía sorprendida ves como ese pájaro multicolor, tan misterioso, revolotear encima tuyo y mirándote, ves como al lado tuyo cae una de sus raras y bellas plumas. Con solo mirarla parece que tiene algo mágico. De seguro esta no será la ultima vez que lo veas...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Primera historia ¡yay! Bueno por si se preguntan yo no soy de subir historias seguido es que tardo mucho editandolas para hacerlas más perfectas. Pero cuando se me viene la inspiración puedo terminar haciendo cosas como estas en unos instantes :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
